yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Seto Kaiba's Decks
1st Anime 2nd Anime Childhood Deck (This Deck is seen in a flashback during the Virtual World arc. These cards were taken away by Seto and Mokuba's stepfather, and were taken back by Mokuba Kaiba.) Duelist Kingdom During Duelist Kingdom, he utilized various brutal appearing monsters to reflect his personality. Ghost Kaiba also utilized Kaiba's Deck and the Duel Robot also used some of his cards when Kaiba wanted to test his new duel disk system. Notably, his signature card (through all seasons of the anime and manga) is the "Blue Eyes White Dragon". Test Deck After obtaining "Obelisk the Tormentor" and developing the duel disk, Kaiba creates a Deck to test them both out and duels against a Duel Computer, which used some of Kaiba's own cards. Battle City In Battle City, Kaiba's Deck takes on several traits of a Virus Deck, which focuses on removing cards from his opponents' Decks and leaving them with limited options. One of the main strategies in this Deck includes using "Crush Card Virus" and "Virus Cannon" to mill his opponents' Decks, while also attempting to Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" for the finishing blow. During the Battle City Finals, he also introduced the "XYZ" monsters, and in later episodes, his Deck becomes more focused on removing his monsters from play and swarming the Field with those same monsters. Virtual World The Virtual World Deck is very similar to Kaiba's Battle City Deck, though with more emphasis on Dragon-Type monsters. Waking the Dragons Kaiba's Deck evolves considerably, as he begins to include many more Dragons in his Deck, while also gaining "The Fang of Critias" and still supporting "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "XYZ" monsters. Grand Championship Kaiba only dueled once in the Grand Championship arc (in order to officially disqualify Zigfried von Schroeder). This Deck, which still consisted mostly of Dragons, focused on swarming the field with monsters that were removed from play, using "Dimension Fusion". Dawn of the Duel Kaiba duels once in this arc as well, against Yami Bakura, but the duel is not finished because his opponent leaves in the middle of it. Kaiba uses cards from previous arcs while he's in Ancient Egypt to protect himself and others from harm. Other anime Pyramid of Light In the movie, Kaiba's Deck works by removing monsters like the "XYZ" monsters from play to Special Summon them back to the field. After obtaining "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon", he tweaks his Deck slightly to include it and "Pyramid of Light" Only the cards used by Kaiba in his Duels were shown in the film. The full Decklist was given in the novelization of the film. GX Seto Kaiba was only shown dueling during Gerard's flashback. He defeated him with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". A Monster Spirit named Kaibaman—who was rumored to have been created in honor of Kaiba, has been shown to possess a Deck based off of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon Deck. Manga R Misc Video games Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 Nightmare Troubadour Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2007 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2008 Notes Category:Characters' Decks